


Fin Fucker

by KingOfTheGodComplex



Category: DreamSMP, DreamTeamSMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Wilbur Soot, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Fish, Fish Fucking, Fishing, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drug Use, Wilbur Soot is Not a Ghost, Wilbur is a shitty dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfTheGodComplex/pseuds/KingOfTheGodComplex
Summary: Wilbur gets incredibly zooted off his own supply in the early L'manburg days (around when Dream first told them they could not start a drug empire, pre-revolution) and he fucks off into a fish. Sally the Salmon is not a mermaid, not a shape-shifter, a literal Salmon. There's a brief mention of Tommy doing drugs through his older brother Wilbur.I do not condone bestiality, I just thought this was a weird idea and wrote it.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Other(s), Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Fin Fucker

Wilbur let out a gasp, head light, he leaned back from the hard smooth stone table, letting out a groan. White powder was lined up on said surface, it dusted his nostril over as his eyes rolled back. “Fuck!” the back of his head, fluffy brown hair thudded against the van’s wall.  
Tommy leaned forwards, the kid’s untrained, young hands bringing his face close to the tabletop, the boy inhaled sharply, wincing as well, he let out a whine, feeling dizziness hit him as well.” They sat there for nearly 20 minutes, speaking every once in a while.  
“Wilbur are we going to have to fight a war?’ Tommy seemed paranoid.  
Wilbur looked at Tommy before groaning, the older brother ran his hands through his hand “Don’t bust my high.” the british man lifted himself up off the ground, pulling on his beanie and moving to go for a walk.”

Will made his way through the path, he neared a riverside, it was Summer… Salmon season, eh? It had started a while back right? Wilbur’s fascination with Fish, in specific Salmon. It had started with Milo. He had been stuck on a floating island, with nothing to his name, he’d found comfort in the touch of the male fish, yes, he was bisexual. Wilbur had found sensuality in warm mating waters. So it was natural, or at least it felt natural for Wilbur, high off his mind, to strip naked and submerge himself into the scent of familiar salt, he felt the warm summer water cover his body in the dusk air.   
He relaxed, letting himself float to the top of the water for a few moments, it was orgasmic, the high still heavy in his head, before he exhaled, feeling a slither up his thigh “mm?” Wilbur split open an eyelid, A Salmon, she was a female by the look of her fins, he reached down, gently and slowly “Oh…? A pretty girl aren’t you?” her gills were well-kept, she was young looking, her scales were chromatic, a soft, pretty, pale color and sheen to them.   
Wilbur wrapped a heavy, calloused hand wrapped around the fish’s body, it struggled in his grasp for a moment, before becoming still, he pulled her up to the water’s surface, he could feel the heat pool down in his lower belly. “It’s mating season isn’t it? For you?” It looked to be her first as well.. He grinned slightly, lowering himself more into the warm water, he rubbed his thumb up and down the fish’s side, reaching down with his other hand, he closed his eyes, making a persona for her in his head.  
She was gorgeous, a salmon-woman with chromatic, beautiful eyes, her name would be Sally, he moved to fuck up against the creature, it only took a few moments before he was thrusting up into a fish’s guts, the image of a stunning woman in his mind. His eyebrows knit together, he pictured soft lips up and down his cock “Need me to cum deep inside? Fuck, what a slut for it..” he let out a breathy whine, feet planted on soft, silky sand.   
He imagined fucking out said woman, a tightness starting to pull taunt as he fucked out a Salmon’s face, he pushed deep inside “Hhgh! Sally!” he came, painting the fish’s stomach and inside with his semen, he fucked it deeper into the thing. Head thrown back in warm, fuzzy, drugged ecstasy.


End file.
